


Penguin Pebble Proposal

by alien_in_the_sea



Category: Free!
Genre: Because everyone's a slut for Proposal AU, Fluff, I cant believe I can write shit THIS gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rated like that because I think there's swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal au, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: When a male penguin falls in love with a female penguin, he searches the entire beach to find the perfect pebble to present her. When he finally finds it, he waddles over to her and places the pebble right in front of her. It is like a proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr @alcoholicbeverage [ cheeky follow anyone;) ] for the @Iwatobies gift exchange, gifted to @quidditchchick

When a male penguin falls in love with a female penguin, he searches the entire beach to find the perfect pebble to present her. When he finally finds it, he waddles over to her and places the pebble right in front of her. It is like a proposal.  
Although Rei knew that this wasn’t completely true, and he also knew that Nagisa knew it wasn’t completely true, he decided to overlook the false aspects of the statements, in the name of love.  
Rei never thought that he would do something in the name of love. For most of his life, calculations ran through his head, requiring scientific precision for every aspect of his life, his brain asking him for more and more information to digest and process. Everything had to be accurate in his head, accurate facts filling him with knowledge. And yes, this pushed him again from most people his age for quite a long time, but Rei did not mind it. He was content with his life.  
And then, the walking, living enigma, the force of nature, the human hurricane that ran on a diet of pure sugar and wore too many bright colors interfered with his life and turned it upside down. For good, Rei knew.  
When Nagisa showed up in his life six years prior, there was something about him that drew him closer, as much as he wanted to label him as annoying or too loud. Because, in all reality, Nagisa could be both of those things, but he could be so much more, Rei had learned, surprisingly in only a few weeks.  
Nagisa had taught him so many things, he had given Rei a passion for swimming, he had taught him how to swim Butterfly, how to work in a team; Nagisa had given him friends and colors.  
Nagisa was a patient, stubborn and clever, kind-hearted, soft and loving guy whom he had the absolute privilege of calling his boyfriend.  
They had started dating after a year of being friends, although, in Makoto’s words: “They had been dating ever since Rei joined the club, they just didn’t have a name for it until a year after.”  
In retrospection, they had been really close since the beginning so Makoto’s words could be true. Neither Nagisa nor Rei was going to trust the guy that took over five years to kiss Haru.  
Their life since then had been perfect. Yes, they had their fights and their ups and downs but never in his life had Rei doubted that Nagisa wasn’t the one.  
When they held hands, Nagisa’s touch was electric static shooting up his arm, every time without fail, like his whole body, could still not get used to having Nagisa around him.  
When they hugged, Rei still felt butterflies in his stomach, and even after six years he still could not help but notice the perfect height difference that allowed Rei to rest his chin on Nagisa’s soft and sweet-smelling hair and allowed for easy forehead kisses.  
When they kissed, oh God, when they kissed.  
Rei never considered himself to be an emotional person. He was logical. He wasn’t controlled by what he felt, he was controlled by what he knew.  
But, the first time Nagisa’s lips made contact with his, and every other time too, his logical side simply shut down and only feelings had a voice.  
Nagisa’s lips were so perfect, so soft, never chapped, so pink and just so willing. Even when they didn’t know what they were doing, Nagisa’s lips were just asking what else they could do. Those lips were exploring lips, curious lips that seemed to be looking for a golden treasure somewhere in Rei’s own.  
Whenever they kissed (and they kissed very often) Rei’s head started spinning, overwhelmed with emotions because how the hell is it possible to love one person so much? His hands came to have their own life, always moving by themselves to wrap themselves around the tiny boy’s waist. His eyes automatically closed and kissing always made him sigh.  
And because Rei Ryuugazaki knew that there wasn’t anyone more perfect or more colorful or louder and cuter and more everything in the world, he was doing something more perfect and more colorful, probably not louder but a hundred times cuter and everything in the world to pose the question to his boyfriend.  
Rei wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, he wanted to come home every day and know that there was someone waiting for him. He wanted to build a family, a home. He wanted to be able to call Nagisa more than just his boyfriend. He wanted to be able to know that their love was something that movies could be made from and was so spectacular and ordinary, no recount of the events could make them justice.  
So he was kneeling in front of Nagisa, surrounded by candles, with the smell of the shit dinner he tried to cook in an attempt to be more romantic, earning him a giggle from Nagisa, as he smiled and shook his head and shed tears of sheer happiness.  
The way the ring was presented was odd for most but made sense in their world of two.  
There was a small slot carved into a smooth, cold gray rock and the ring was placed in said slot. The words “Will you be my mate for life?” were engraved in front of the ring, with a silly drawing of a penguin blowing a kiss next to it.  
“When a male penguin falls in love with a female penguin, he searches the entire beach to find the perfect pebble to present her. When he finally finds it, he waddles over to her and places the pebble right in front of her. It is like a proposal.” He announced, quoting the words he recalled, they read together one night, “And, Nagisa, my love, we both know that isn’t quite true. But, will you take this pebble, that I found laying on the sand ages go and I knew it was perfect, and make it the first pebble for our little life together? For the rest of our lives?”


End file.
